falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
SupervisorGreene.txt
__TOC__ DialogueGraygarden |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00063CD0 |before=Player Default: You've got a serious malfunction, robot. |response=''{Brushing off a rude remark}'' Haha! What a kidder! |after=SupervisorGreene: Right this way, please! Let's take a look at your fabulous prize! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00063CC9 |before=Player Default: Haha! What a kidder! |response=''{Building excitement}'' Right this way, please! Let's take a look at your fabulous prize! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7CE5 |before= |response=''{Big, excited}'' It's a brand new car! Wow! |after=SupervisorGreene: Now, if you've already got the latest in sleek, stylish atomic-powered automation, you can also take your winnings in the form of a cash prize. |abxy=A}} |topic=00063CC8 |trow=2 |before=RobotSupervisorGreene: It's a brand new car! Wow! |response=Now, if you've already got the latest in sleek, stylish atomic-powered automation, you can also take your winnings in the form of a cash prize. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Excited}'' How does one hundred caps sound? |after=Player Default: I'll take the cash prize. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00063CC7 |before=Player Default: I'll take the cash prize. |response=''{Making a joke}'' Here you go! If you want to use your winnings to make a few purchases from RobCo, we certainly won't complain. Haha! |after=SupervisorGreene: Well, it's been a real pleasure. Thanks for playing! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00063CC5 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I've got an idea. Let's make a deal. |response=You could sell ice cubes to Eskimos with those powers of persuasion. Three hundred caps is the best I can do. It's all yours. |after=SupervisorGreene: Well, it's been a real pleasure. Thanks for playing! |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I've got an idea. Let's make a deal. |response=''{Impressed... haggling}'' Whoa! You're really looking to push your luck, aren't you? |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{A friendly warning}'' Alright, two hundred caps it is. I should warn you, asking for more could lead to disqualification, so you might want to stop right there. |after=Player Default: I'll take the cash prize. |abxy=X2b}} |before=Player Default: I've got an idea. Let's make a deal. |response=''{Haggling}'' I like it! How about one hundred and fifty caps? |after=Player Default: I'll take the cash prize. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I've got an idea. Let's make a deal. |response=''{Mock disappointment}'' Oh, I'm sorry, but you've pushed your luck just a bit too far. I'm afraid one hundred caps is all I can offer. Here you go! |after=SupervisorGreene: Well, it's been a real pleasure. Thanks for playing! |abxy=X4a}} |topic=00063CC4 |before=Player Default: Those are my only choices? |response=''{Brushing off a question}'' You are one tough customer, I don't mind telling you. So, what'll it be? |after=Player Default: I'll take the cash prize. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00063CBF |before=Player Default: Here you go! If you want to use your winnings to make a few purchases from RobCo, we certainly won't complain. Haha! |response=Well, it's been a real pleasure. Thanks for playing! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A7CE5 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{An enthusiastic game show host... lots of energy and showmanship}'' Greene's the name and trading's the game! Ready to bargain in the garden? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{An enthusiastic game show host... lots of energy and showmanship}'' At Graygarden, the price is always right! Shall we make a deal? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{An enthusiastic game show host... lots of energy and showmanship}'' Ready to begin your fabulous shopping spree? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A}} |topic=00182087 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You sound like a game show host. |response=Right again! Unfortunately, you've already been a contestant. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=However, if you're ready to wheel and deal, then I'm just the 'bot you're looking for! |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: You sound like a game show host. |response=''{Enthusiastic game show host}'' That's the correct answer! Well done! Ladies and gentlemen, should we tell the lucky contestant what fabulous prize he's won? |after=Player Default: Okay, show me what I've won. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: You sound like a game show host. |response=''{Enthusiastic game show host}'' That's the correct answer! Well done! Ladies and gentlemen, should we tell the lucky contestant what fabulous prize she's won? |after=Player Default: Okay, show me what I've won. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=00182086 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Flashy showmanship}'' If you act now, you can choose from one of these fabulous prizes. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Flashy showmanship}'' All the arms and ammunition you can get your hands on, plus medical supplies and general goods. It's a bonanza! |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=15 |topic=00106DFF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{(See notes for Supervisor Greene) Shouting, starting a fight.}'' I'm afraid you've just forfeited your winnings! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{(See notes for Supervisor Greene) A game show host saying goodbye, but with warning and urgency, starting a fight}'' Ladies and gentlemen, let's bid a fond farewell to a our contestant. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{(See notes for Supervisor Greene) Warning, urgency, starting a fight}'' Don't try this at home, boys and girls! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0005241C |trow=5 |before= |response=''{An enthusiastic game show host... lots of energy and showmanship}'' Well that's just dandy. Let's get started, then shall we? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{An enthusiastic game show host... lots of energy and showmanship}'' I'm sorry, but that is not the correct answer. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{An enthusiastic game show host... lots of energy and showmanship}'' Oh, I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oooh, I hate to say it but that is the wrong answer. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Tough break there. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00045BC5 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{Enthusiastic game show host}'' If you're looking to trade, then let's make a deal! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Enthusiastic gratitude}'' Thanks to you, the water's cleaner and the crops are doing great. Thanks! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey howdy! So good to see you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Wow, look at this, folks! We've got a special guest! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hi there! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=How do you do? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well, this is just super! We love to have visitors! |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGraygardenGreene |scene= |srow=6 |topic=00106DE8 |before=Brown: I say, Greene old chap, are you free? |response=Now it's time for short break and a word from our sponsors. |after=Brown: I shall take that as a yes. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DE5 |trow=5 |before=Brown: Best if we set more of the fruit aside for extraction, wouldn't you say? |response=That's a big "can do", Brown! Don't you worry about a thing. |after=Brown: Well, that's jolly good. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Brown: Best if we set more of the fruit aside for extraction, wouldn't you say? |response=Uh-oh! That sounds like trouble. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Well don't you worry, Brown. I'll keep these peepers wide open, yesiree! |after=Brown: Well, that's jolly good. |abxy=A2b}} |before=Brown: Best if we set more of the fruit aside for extraction, wouldn't you say? |response=Yikes! Those big hairy beasties are not friendly. Nosiree! |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=If I see one of those mangy monsters heading this way, I'll sound the alarm. |after=Brown: Well, that's jolly good. |abxy=A3b}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00106DF9 |before= |response=Hi there! |after=Brown: Yes, Greene? What do you want? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DF7 |trow=2 |before=Brown: Yes, Greene? What do you want? |response=Say, I was wondering if you could get your hands on some motor oil next time a trader comes through. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=One of unit seven-seven-one's manipulator arms is getting just a little tight. |after=Brown: Well, we can't have that. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106DF5 |trow=2 |before=Brown: Rest assured, Greene, I shall secure the needed provisions as soon as I'm able. |response=Well that'd be just swell. Isn't he a great contestant, ladies and gentlemen? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now. Thanks for watching, and come see us again soon! |after=Brown: Uh, yes. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=001603D5 |before= |response=''{Enthusiastic game show host}'' Supervisor White, you're the next contestant! |after=White: What do you want, darling? And please make it quick, I haven't got all day. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001603D3 |trow=2 |before=White: What do you want, darling? And please make it quick, I haven't got all day. |response=''{A little worried}'' Bad news, I'm afraid. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A little worried}'' Our latest mutfruit crop is coming in smaller than usual, and some of the fruit isn't ripening quickly enough. |after=White: Again? It's got to be the water. It's been getting more toxic by the day, and now it's affecting the plants. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001603D1 |trow=2 |before=White: Again? It's got to be the water. It's been getting more toxic by the day, and now it's affecting the plants. |response=''{Worried}'' Well, if something isn't done soon, it'll be game over for the entire crop. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Without fruit to sell to the traders, we won't have caps to buy the spare parts we need to keep running. |after=White: Then let's hope we can find someone willing to help us, darling. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00106DFD |trow=3 |before=White: The mutfruit's looking ripe, darling. You should gather some up for Brown to sell. |response=Whoa, there! Just hold your horses, little lady. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=This crop might look ready, but looks aren't everything. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=It's going to be a few more weeks before this fruit produces that sweet, delicious taste your kids will love. |after=White: Well I simply can't agree, darling. Call it a woman's intuition if you like, but this crop is ready now. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00106DFB |trow=2 |before=White: Well I simply can't agree, darling. Call it a woman's intuition if you like, but this crop is ready now. |response=Oh, I'm so sorry but that is the wrong answer. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Better luck next time, but hey, thanks for playing! |after=White: Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you, darling. |abxy=A1b}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files